Line trimming devices are known in the prior art which, when held in the operating position, have high relative mass moments of inertia about a vertical axis. However, these devices have employed either a gas engine or an electric AC motor and attached power cord. They possess the ease of handling characteristics inherent in devices with high mass moments of inertia, more due to necessity rather than feel. This high mass moment of inertia helps to resist kickback when the line strikes a rigid object. On the other hand, prior battery operated line trimmers have not mounted the battery and motor as necessary to obtain these favorable handling characteristics. Accordingly, the principal desired objective of this invention is to mount the battery and motor so as to obtain an increased mass moment of inertia, and center of gravity balance between the handles of the trimmer, to significantly improve its handling characteristics. This device will, in particular, remain relatively stable in the hands of the operator when the cutting line strikes an object imposing a reaction torque on the trimmer.